Pinkie
by Gamergirl1
Summary: (again it was my friend that wrote this. she is the same author of "Twilie's World".may not be the best summary please read any way?) Its all parties and fun. Pinkie knows the true meaning of "friendship".


"Pinkie! Wake up!"

Pinkie awoke with a jolt.

_Just another silly dream, _she consoled herself.

_No one else is coming. It's a one-man party._

It had been five years since the great war, and Pinkie still kept the balloons full of helium, and the party music playing. If anyone came, if anyone was still alive, they would surely be welcome with a nice party.

But…she knew no one would come. There would never be another knock on the bakery door, not one more cupcake order to fill, not another chime of the cash register.

She was alone.

Even when the government had been so corrupted, there was still hope.

But now….

Nothing.

She sighed. "No reason not to have a party!" she exclaimed.

Pinkie quickly mixed a bowl of cupcake mix, and shoved it in the oven. She blew up the balloons as fast as possible, quickly running out of breath. This time was going to be special. Someone _was_ coming. This party wasn't just going to be her. Not another party would be so lonely. Never again.

After the food and decorations were set, Pinkie slipped on a nice party dress. She danced around for a couple minutes-she wanted to make sure she could dance in her dress-but then got so caught up in the party music, that she almost ran out of time to prepare. She was desperate to make this perfect.

After finishing up the preparations, Pinkie set off for the city hall to find her "party starter serum". Long ago, at the beginning of the great wars, the city hall had been turned into Experimentation Lab 42. Nopony was allowed in there. If they went in, they didn't come out. At least not in the same way they went in…

Pinkie pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She could forgive the government for slaughtering of her family, her friends, and everyone who she ever loved for the sake of a drug that could make the government officials-and only them-live forever, right?

_They were just creative scientists,_Pinkie struggled to tell herself, _they were only trying to help…kinda…_

Pinkie stopped for a moment. The sadness peirced into her chest like she imagined it would have felt when she had to stab her…zombi-_ sick_ sisters to death in her front lawn in front of her parents. _Its…its okay…_Pinkie muttered,_it was…just their time to go…_

Life was full of hardships. And Pinkie just had to go through some of them. At least that's what she told herself.

At last, Pinkie arrived at the city hall. She rushed in and was met with a common scene. One that reflected most of Equestria now.

The halls were stainless steel, although you could see the hoof scratches of many ponies who had been dragged in here to be experimented on. Brownish red smudges painted the walls in an elegant manner.

_Rarity would have found so much inspiration for her fashion if she saw these wall paintings,_Pinkie daydreamed.

Down the hall was the "patient's" barracks. She had seen enough of those. That one time when she saw what they did to Twilight…

Well, that was enough for anyone.

Anyway, she could still smell the fermented scent of blood wafting from the barracks.

_Just like the good, ol' days…_

Pinkie moved on the scientists' lab. After shuffling in the drawers for awile, Pinkie found a vile of the serum. She could see her friends again.

…

Pinkie rushed home to the bakery. She gathered her friends from the basement where they had been patiently waiting for all this time, and set them nicely at the table.

They didn't move, but that had been typical of the lately.

Pinkie gave a serving of the serum to each of her friends, rubbing on their foreheads. The eyelids twitched. They were waking up from a _long_ nap.

"Hi friends!" Pinkie sang.

Her friends moaned. Probably just because their joints ached so much from being asleep so long.

Pinkie presented the cupcakes she made to the ponies. However, they didn't want the cupcakes. They didn't want them at all.

Instead, her friends closed in on Pinkie-eager for a big group hug. Pinkie was a little taken aback by there rotten flesh-like smell, and terrible complexsion, but she'd never say those things to their faces. Besides, judging her friends like that was cruel.

Finally, the came in for the squeeze. The happiness tickled her like the feeling of her friends nibbling on her appendages.

"Welcome home, friends!" she beamed.


End file.
